Beyblade Chibis!
by Rinoa-chan the vampire-witch
Summary: COMPLETE! FINALLY! ONLY TOOK ME TWO YEARS!Everyone is all chibi!
1. Kai and the CSAPrat

Beyblade Chibis!  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I have decided to ignore that none of the Bladebreakers knew each other before the start of Beyblades. I do not own any of the characters because I don't like any of the characters except Rei, Kai, Mariah and Lee. I haven't watched the Europeon Tournament so don't kill me if there any really cool people in it!! I own the characters which I made up though!!! And I don't care if my plot doesn't make any sense with the real plot.  
  
Chapter 1: Kai and the CSAPrat  
  
Kai walked into the Daycare center with his foster mum. He looked around and saw a kid, a little younger than him, with long blue hair which looked like it had never been brushed, jumping around and screaming. He was wearing a top which said "My name is Tyson!" When the kid, Kai decided to nickname him Annoying Prat, saw him and his foster mum he ran up to them.  
"Hiya!!!! I'm Tyson!!! I was getting lonely all by myself!!!! YAY!!!! There was a bird outside but then it disappeared so I started to look for it!!! I couldn't see very well so I jumped up and down!! I'm Tyson by the way, and anyway I still couldn't find her, just so you know I'm Tyson, so I started yelling to her!!!! Oh yeah, I'm Tyson!! It's pronounoced Tye-son!"  
Kai decided to rename him Completly stupid and annoying prat. Or CSAPrat for short.  
"Thanks sweetie, do you know where Mr. Hiwartri is?" said Kai's foster mum, Mrs. Yugiyama, trying to be nice but Kai could tell that she found him as annoying as he did!!  
"Who's Mr. Hiwatri!! I'm Tyson, incase you didn't know!!"said the CSAPrat.  
"The man who runs this daycare center!!!"  
"Who?"  
A man entered through a door at the back of the daycare. Kai thought he reconised him, but he couldn't for the life of him remember from were. He felt a feeling of dread, but he didn't know why. The man walked towards them and Kai instictivly step back away from him.  
"Hello, are you Mr. Hiwartri?"asked Mrs. Yugiyama.  
"Yes, but please, call me Voltaire. And you must Mrs. Yugiyama"said Voltaire. Kai hid behind his foster mother.  
"Yes. this is my son, Kai."  
"Hello, Mr. Voltaire" said Kai quietly from behind Mrs. Yugiyama!  
"Kai ,coward!! And I Tyson!!!" said the CSAPrat. Kai stepped out from behind Mrs. Yugiyama and glared at Tyson.  
"What did you call me!!" said Kai, angerly  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Tyson.  
"Well, I'll be going then." said Mrs. Yugiyama, trying to avoid a fight between Tyson and Kai.  
" NO!!!!!! Me Wanna go home!!!" cried Kai, looking all cute and sweet. Mrs. Yugiyama left anyway leaving Voltaire with Tyson and a very distressed Kai. Voltaire glared at Kai.  
"You better behave or you'll regret it!!" said Voltaire, and he stormed out of the room.  
"I knew I should of hired Mr. Fujiyama" he thought.  
"Let's play Tug of War!!" said Tyson grabbing a piece of string of the floor about 1 metre long! Kai folded his arms, looking even cuter than usual!!  
"Yeah, whatever." sighed Kai, "but we'll need a decent rope." Kai went and got a rope from an open cupboard labeled 'Toys'. Kai was only 4 and couldn't exactly read yet but he was smart enough to work out what it must say.  
"YAY!!" screamed Tyson.  
Kai unraveled the rope and threw one end at Tyson, accidently delibratly hitting Tyson over the head with it!  
"OW!!!! Oh yeah, I just remembered, My name's Tyson!! And you are?"Kai glared at Tyson. He looked very cute!  
"I don't want to play with such a loser anymore" Kai said, throwing his end at Tyson. He then went to the 'Reading corner' and got a book about dogs. He sat in the big armchair, looking really cute.  
"ME WANNA PLAY TUG OF WAR!!" yelled the CSAPrat.  
"Well, I don't."  
Tyson started screaming and jumping up and down. Kai ignored him and started looking threw the book, trying to decide which dog he would try and get his foster mum to get him. He had always wanted a dog, and he was trying to persuade Mrs. Yugiyama to get him one for his birthday. After 5 minutes Tyson finally realised that Kai wasn't paying any attention to him and he went up to Kai and snatched the book of him!!  
"Give that back!!" Kai said angerly.  
"NO!!! PLAY WITH ME!!"Tyson yelled.  
"No, give me back my book!!"  
"No, PLAY WITH ME!! You can't even read!!"  
"Yeah, I can!" lyed Kai, who had been just looking at the pictures.  
"Yeah? Well what does that say?" said Tyson, giving Kai back the book and pointing at the heading.  
"Wouldn't you like to know!!" Tyson was too stupid to realise that Kai didn't have a clue what it said and stormed off and started looking for something to eat.  
"Me hungry!!" yelled Tyson, after 5 minutes. He started banging at the door which Voltaire had gone threw!!  
"ME WANT FOOD!!" Voltaire, who was getting sick of the noise,came out.  
" WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!!" yelled Voltaire. Kai squeked and hid behind the chair,looking all cute.  
"BUT ME HUNGRY!!" cried Tyson. Voltaire hit Tyson.  
"IT'S NOT SNACKTIME YET NOW SHUT UP!!!"  
"OW!!! THAT HURT!! ME WANT FOOOD!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed the CSAPrat.  
Just then the front door opened and kid with blond hair, which, like the CSAPrat's, looked like a bird's nest. It stuck out in all directions. He was wearing orange shorts with a green top which had a picture of a train on. He was shortly followed by a man with a beard and moustache, who was wearing an apron.  
"I'll call him BirdNestHair." thought Kai, who by the way, was still hiding behind the chair.  
"Hello, I think I'm Mr. Tate. And this is my son, MAXWELL!" said the man (I don't care if Max's full name is Maxwell or not!)  
"MAX, daddy, MAX!!" said BirdNestHair.  
" I better get going," he said quickly, noticing Tyson and a very angry Voltaire. He practicualy ran out of the daycare centre.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max screamed, "ME WANT DADDY!!!"  
"IF YOU ALL DON'T SHUT UP I'LL MAKE YOU STAND OUT IN THE RAIN" yelled Voltaire, even though it wasn't raining and Kai hadn't done anything.The CSAPrat and BirdNestHair shut up instantly, not realising that it wasn't raining. Kai rolled his eyes from behind the chair, but was too scared to say anything. Voltaire, to Kai's relief, stormed out of the room. Kai sat back in his chair and continued 'reading' his book.  
  
What do you think? Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. 


	2. More Nicknames!

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own any of the characters blah, blah...  
  
Chapter 2: More Nicknames!!  
  
"I'm Max!!" said BirdNestHair to Kai and Tyson. Kai ignored him.  
"And I'm Tyson!! What was your name again?!!" asked the CSAPrat. Max laughed and Kai rolled his eyes.  
"Max!" he giggled in his annoying voice. He walked up to Kai. "And you are?"  
"Kai, go away!"  
"Hi, Kai Go-away!" BirdNestHair dared say as he is evil. Kai glared at him.  
"PLAY WITH ME, MAX!!" cried Tyson.  
"YAY!!!!! Let's play Skipping!" Max suggested  
"OK!!"  
The two idiots got two skipping ropes out of the Toys cupboard and started 'skipping'. It was more like 'tripping' as both Max and Tyson jumped when they were supposed to stay still and stood still when they were meant to jump. Kai ignored them and looked cute 'reading' his dog book.  
"I CAN SKIP BETTER THAN YOU!!" yelled Max.  
"NO YOU CAN'T!" screamed Tyson!  
Suddenly the door opened and a kid entered with a toy computer. His hair was orange and his fringe covered half his face. He was wearing huge glasses on his head. Kai looked up and sighed when he realised that it was another idiot.  
"Hi, I'm Kenny! But you can call me The Cheif!" said Kenny. Kai decided to go by his wishes and call him the Cheif Idiot.  
"Hi, The Cheif! I'm Tyson!! Tye-son!" said the CSAPrat  
"When you say your name, you're already telling me how to pronouce it" said the Cheif Idiot, attempting to be smart, but failing dreadfully as he was just pointing out the obvious.  
"WOW!!! YOU'RE SO SMART CHEIF!!!" said BirdNestHair, "and I'm Max!"  
"That's why people call me the cheif!!" said the Chief Idiot, making no sense what so ever.  
"Mr. Mean over there is Kai!" Tyson was horrible enough to say.  
"Do you wanna skip with us?" Max asked.  
"No thankyou, I've got very important work to do on my computer!" said the Cheif Idiot. He sat on the floor and 'set up' his 'computer' and started his 'very important' 'work'. This happened to be pressing ramdom buttons on the keyboard.  
Kai rolled his eyes and decided he was bored of the dog book and decided to write a book himself. He got some paper and sat at the table. On the first page he wrote 'My bok' at the top and 'Kai' at the bottom. After all, he DID know how to read and write a few words. Kai then drew a picture of a dog, which looked more like a scribble, so he rubbed it out and got the dog book and traced a picture of a labrador. He was, of course, very smart for his age. And cute.  
"What ya doin?" said a kid with long black hair tied back and shorter black hair left loose at the front, which looked cool. Unlike the others, his hair looked normal, and shock of all shocks, BRUSHED!! He was wearing chinese style white clothes and a red sweatband around his forehead. Kai looked up and decided to call him ChineseKatDude.  
"Writing a book" Kai said  
"Cool, can I help?" Kai thought about it for a moment and decided to let him as he was getting a bit lonely.  
"Sure, I'm Kai" said the cutest person in the daycare centre.  
"Rei. So what's it about?" asked ChineseKatDude, who was almost as cute as Kai was.  
"Dogs"  
"Can we have it about cats as well?"  
"I guess. If you get the book."  
"Ok!"  
"REI!!! WHY WON'T YOU PLAY HIDE AND SEEKKKK!!!"cried BirdNestHair, "it's no fun with 2!!!"  
"Because You didn't ask and now I'm playing with Kai!" said Rei, smartly getting out of it. He didn't like being mean, nor did he like running around. His favourite thing to do was sleep.  
"BUT WE FUNNER THAN KAI!!!" cried the CSAPrat.  
"Actually, fun is an opinion!" stated the Cheif Idiot, again failing to be smart.  
"I don't care what you say, I'm playing with Kai!" said ChineseKatDude. Kai smiled, which ,unfortuantely, was quite rare, as he looked very cute when he smiled.  
"REI!!! You didn't tell me you were coming here!!!" cried a girl with long pink hair as she ran towards him! Kai decided that she needed a nickname too, but couldn't think of anything better than ReiLover. She was wearing a little sundress with a cat on the middle.  
"Mariah!!" Rei said happily.  
"Rei's got a girlfriend, Rei's got a girlfriend. By the way, I'm Tyson! Tye-son!" said the CSAPrat. Kai wondered if he should rename him Completly Stupid and Very Annoying Prat, but decided that it would be too long.  
"GIRLFRIEND!!! NO WAY!!" exclaimed ChineseKatDude.  
"I don't like boys!" said ReiLover.  
"YOU STUPID!!! HOW DARE YOU NOT LIKE BOYS!!!" yelled Cheif Idiot  
"HOW DARE YOU BE MEAN TO MY LITTLE SISTER!! THAT'S MY JOB!!" said a guy who looked nothing like ReiLover. He had long black hair tied back, with a bit left loose either side. It wasn't as long as Rei's, and his clothes looked a little dumb, but he still reminded him of Rei. Kai, noticing him coming in yelling, decided to call him ShoutALot.  
"Don't be mean to Mariah, Lee" said ChineseKatDude who was hugging ReiLover. Kai was looking all sweet and confused.  
"Um..I'm Kai, for those of you who don't know" said Mr. Cute.  
"MAX!!!" said BirdNestHair.  
"Mariah" said ReiLover.  
"Kenny, but call me the Cheif!" said the Cheif Idiot  
"WHY WOULD I CALL YOU THE CHEIF!! THE CHEIF OF WHAT? STUPIDITY?!!! I'm Lee" shouted ShoutALot  
"THE CHEIF IS VERY CLEVER!! Name's Tyson. Tye-son," yelled the CSAPrat  
"You already all know me!" said ChineseKatDude.  
"No, I don't!" said the CSAPrat  
"REI!! Remember?" said ChineseKatDude, unable to believe how stupid Tyson is. "Can Mariah help with our book, Kai?"  
Kai thought for a moment. He didn't like ReiLover much, but ChineseKatDude obviously did, and he didn't feel like getting in a fight with ShoutALot at the moment so he decided to let her. And anyway she was better than the CSAPrat, Cheif Idiot, BirdNestHair and ShoutALot.  
"Yeah, whatever" Kai said.  
"YAY!!! Is it alright with you, Lee?!" ReiLover asked.  
"I guess. I WANNA PLAY HIDE AND SEEK TOO!!" ShoutALot shouted.  
"YAY!!!!!" cried BirdNestHair and the CSAPrat.  
Tyson, Lee and Max started to play Hide and Seek, but as only Lee was smart enough to think decent hiding places of his own, (behind Kai's chair!), Tyson and Max soon got sick of it. Kenny continued to do his 'important work'(still pressing random buttons!) on his 'computer'.  
  
Does any find the nicknames confusing? If so please tell me. What do you think of this chapter, anyway? 


	3. World Domination and Emily

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own any charaters at the moment as I haven't had chance to steal them yet!  
  
Note: Just to try and make it a bit less confusing:  
Kai: Kai (He hasn't got one!)  
Rei: ChineseKatDude  
Tyson: CSAPrat (Completly Stupid and Annoying Prat)  
Max: BirdNestHair  
Kenny: Cheif Idiot  
Mariah: ReiLover  
Lee: ShoutALot  
  
Chapter 3:World Domination and Emily  
  
Voltaire was angry. He was sick of the noisy kids, but he knew he needed them for his master plan. One of the kids, Kai, he reconised, but mentioning that would ruin all. He knew Kai had the power to control Dranzer and would later need him to accomplish world domination. Voltaire was going have to be very careful around Kai for his plan to work, as he knew from the moment that Kai hid behind his foster mother that he had reconised him, though fortuantely, Kai didn't know from where.  
"Because that's why I did it." Voltaire thought, "to get to Kai, to get him to do what I need to take over the world!!!"  
Suddenly he heard a bang on the door. He heard Tyson yelling:  
"ME HUNGRY!!! ME WANT FOOD!!"  
Voltaire growled. Tyson had done the exact same thing an hour a go.  
"This is why I hate kids" he thought  
"I'M HUNGRY TOOOOOO!!!" yelled another kid who he guessed was Max. Voltaire looked at the clock. It was 10'o'clock. Voltaire decided to give the kids the food just to shut them up. He opened the door making Tyson and Max fall over but he didn't care.  
  
Kai, Rei, and Mariah were happily getting along with making there book. They had an agreement: Kai did the stuff on dogs, ChineseKatDude did the stuff on cats, and ReiLover did the colouring in as she was only 2 and that's all she wanted to do. The front cover now said 'Owr bok' at the top, and 'Kai, Rei ant Mria' at the bottom. In the middle it had a picture of a dog and a cat as that's what the book was about. ReiLover had found some glitter, but refused to put it on as ShoutALot said she shouldn't.  
"It's propaly a good thing," Kai thought. "I don't want ReiLover to ruin it!"  
Kai could hear the CSAPrat yelling for food again. He was praying that Voltaire wouldn't come out, as he didn't want ChineseKatDude to think he was a chicken. Which is really sweet.  
"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THEN YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING!!!" yelled Voltaire. Kai, ChineseKatDude and ReiLover all jumped as they had been so wraped up in there 'bok'. Kai then squeked and hid behind his chair only to find ShoutALot hiding there too as he thought the CSAPrat and BirdNestHair were trying to trick him into coming out.  
"You coward!!!" whispered ShoutALot.  
"You got girls hair!!" whispered back Kai, as he pulled ShoutALot's hair.  
"OW!!!! You pay for that!!" Lee hit Kai across the face.  
"You're mean.................MEANY!!" Kai said remembering his foster sister saying that. According to her it was from something called 'Final Fantasy 8'. They looked dead cute hiding behind the chair and glaring at each other, but Kai, of course, looked the cutest.  
"Where's the other girl?" Voltaire asked, glaring at Tyson.  
"What other girl? There's only Mariah! Oh yeah, ME TYSON!! Tye-son!" said the CSAPrat.  
"Well, have your food and save one for Emily when she comes!!" Voltaire said, trying not to loose his temper and throwing the 8 bags on the OTHER table, the one which Kai,ChineseKatDude and ReiLover had NOT been working on.  
"After all, I need all 8 kids to come back tommorow." Voltaire, "8 is the magic number for my plan!! HA HA HA!!"  
Voltaire stormed out of the room.  
"YAY!!! FOOD!!!" said the CSAPrat.  
"GIVE ME MINE!!" shouted ShoutALot, running out from behind Kai's chair.  
"FOUND YOU!!!" yelled BirdNestHair.  
"No count, me barleys!!" said ShoutALot quickly.  
"Fine" said BirdNestHair.  
Kai and ChineseKatDude were smart enough to grab there's and ReiLover's lunches before Tyson was able to get up.  
"Here's yours Cheif" said the CSAPrat handing BirdNestHair's lunch to the Cheif Idiot.  
"Huh? Oh...That doesn't say Kenny or the Cheif!" said the Cheif Idiot.  
"WOW!! You're smart!!!" said Tyson, "You better get your own because I don't know which one it is!"  
Everyone somehow manages to get there own bags. Tyson inhaled his (Cheese and Ham, but he didn't taste it!), and then Emily's(peanut butter) ignoring the fact that Voltaire said not to. Kenny ate his very slowly(chicken) because he was busy with his 'important work'(Yes, it's STILL pressing random buttons) and pulling it apart bit by bit. Rei ate his like a normal person (jam) but left the crusts. Lee aslo ate his like a normal person but managed to spill half of it (chocolate spread) over himself and BirdNestHair who was sitting next to him. Max only ate one of his sandwichs(cheese and chocolate spread) as Tyson had eaten the others. Kai looked very cute, as he ate the crusts first(cheese spread) and then ate the rest (Like Me!!). Mariah pulled hers apart, ate the filling (ham) and then the bread.  
"Where's mine?!!" demanded a girl with shoulder-length orange hair which looked AWFUL!!! Kai decided to name her BadHairDay.  
"Tyson ate it" explained ChineseHairDude. "Rei's da name"  
"I know, Max's mother looked up about ALL of you and now we know EVERYTHING about you all!" said BadHairDay, "and I'm Emily."  
"Oh NO!!! Were going to lose now!!" said the Cheif Idiot. Everyone one looks at blinks at the Cheif Idiot and Kai looks all sweet and confuzzled!  
"Yeah, whatever." Kai said.  
"Wanna play with my dolls Em'ly" asked ReiLover, "Boys won't play dolls."  
"OK!! Boys stupid!" said BadHairDay. Mariah and Emily went off to the 'Reading Corner' and played with Mariah's dolls.  
"DON'T BE MEAN TO MARIAH!!" shouted ShoutALot after them.  
"Girls are stupid!" muttered the CSAPrat.  
"I know, I just can't understand them, can you Rei?" asked the Cheif Idiot, "Rei?"  
He looked around to discover that Kai and ChineseKatDude have sneaked off and are working on their 'bok'.  
"Oh well, I'll just get on with my important work!"  
"Wanna play Tug of War?" asked ShoutALot, noticing the rope which Kai and the CSAPrat had abbandoned earlier.  
"OK!!! Me and Tyson against you!!" suggested BirdNestHair  
"THAT NO FAIR!!!" shouted ShoutALot, "Me against Tyson and then you take on the winner!"  
"OK!!" yelled the CSAPrat and BirdNestHair.  
Meanwhile, in the 'Reading Corner', ReiLover and BadHairDay, are discussing the stupidness of boys and at the table of cuteness ChineseKatDude and Kai are continuing their 'bok'.  
  
Find out what happens in the next chapter!! 


	4. Lots of Shouting!

Disclaimer  
  
I don't own the characters, yeah, yeah, whatever! (I will soon!! HA HA HA!!)  
  
Characters:  
Kai: Kai (He hasn't got one!)  
Rei: ChineseKatDude  
Tyson: CSAPrat (Completly Stupid and Annoying Prat)  
Max: BirdNestHair  
Kenny: Cheif Idiot  
Mariah: ReiLover  
Lee: ShoutALot  
Emily: BadHairDay  
  
Chapter 4: Lots of shouting!!  
  
Kai looked at the clock. It was midday. He and ChineseKatDude had been working on their book for ages without a break. Half of it was in black and white and the other half wasn't as ReiLover was supposed to be doing the colouring in but she ran off with BadHairDay to play dolls. He thought he could hear them saying stuff like 'Boys are dumb arn't they Shelly' and 'Yes, they are thick and icky and dumb, Wendy'. Kai didn't really care. He really liked their book, especially the bit about dogs, which he had done. Never Kai or ChineseKatDude could write (Well there only 4!! All the others were 3 except Mariah, who was 2, and Lee, who was 5) so the book was just a load of pictures. They had just finished and didn't want ShoutALot to kill them for doing ReiLover's part, so they didn't know what to do.  
"I know!" said ChineseKatDude, 'Let's draw pictures of each other and put it at the back and label it 'The Authors'."  
"Yeah!!" exclaimed Kai, looking excited and cute.  
They drew the pictures and stuck them at the back, but they all looked like scribbles, especially Rei's, because Kai had drawn it and wanted to get his hair exactly right. At the top it said 'Orfrs' because they couldn't spell 'The' but thought they could spell 'Authors'. It was really sweet though and anyone who knew them would buy it. After they had finished they decided to ask ReiLover if they could colour it in.  
"We're bored. We're colouring in the book now ReiL...I mean Mariah!" said the cutest guy there.  
"Ok, Kai!" said ReiLover  
"Hey!!! You can't let boys colour in!!! They'll make a mess of it." exclaimed BadHairDay.  
"They will? You can't colour it in if you'll make a mess of it!!" said ReiLover. "I'll go colour it in then."  
"But you're playing with me" said BadHairDay.  
"No she's not she's playing with us!" said ChineseKatDude  
"No, she can't play with boys!!" said bossy BadHairDay.  
"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, EM'LY!!" yelled ReiLover. Lee hears Mariah and comes out of his hiding place, as they were playing Hide and Seek, again, (YES!! It was behind Kai's chair, again!), and ran up to them!  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE MEAN TO MARIAH!!" shouted ShoutALot, "IF YOU WERN'T A GIRL I'D HIT YOU!!!"  
"WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID TO HIT ONE?!!!" said BadHairDay.  
Kai thought he heard Voltaire, but then he wondered how he was able to as both ShoutALot and BadHairDay were yelling so loud that you couldn't here anything, not even the CSAPrat and BirdNestHair jumping up and down and screaming and celebrating because they had 'found' ShoutALot. Never the less, Kai hid in the toy cupboard as it was a better hiding place than behind the chair and the toys which were in it were now all over the floor. Just then Voltaire opened the door, and he looked very angry and annoyed and cross, so Kai started to close the door when ChineseKatDude ran over to him and got in the cupboard. Kai then shut the door.  
"How come you're so scared of Mr. Voltaire, Kai?" asked Rei  
"I dunno," replied Kai in a whisper.  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU ALL TO SHUT UP!!" yelled Voltaire. Kai started crying but silently as he didn't want ChineseKatDude to know.  
"Oh, well, I guess I can't blame you really." whispered ChineseKatDude.  
"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP THIS TIME THE N I'LL BAN ALL THE TOYS!!" ChineseKatDude and Kai could hear him yelling.  
"Do you want me to tell you what I call you Kai?" asked ChineseKatDude trying to cheer Kai up.  
"What?" whispered Kai.  
"CoolBlueHair!" answered ChineseKatDude. Kai giggled.  
"Really? I call you ChineseKatDude!!" Kai replied.  
"WOW!!! That's so cool!!! I love it!!!!!" Rei replied, "What do you call Mariah and Lee?"  
"I call Lee ShoutALot as the first thing he did was shout!" Kai answered. Rei laughed. "and I call Mariah ReiLover"  
"WHAT!! No call her something better, like um...PinkLynx"  
"Oh, Ok" Kai lyed.  
"I think he's gone." said ChineseKatDude, "I'll go see"  
Kai watched as ChineseKatDude crawled out of the cupboard. He heard a yell, and at first thought he thought it was Voltaire, but then he realized it was ShoutALot shouting. He guessed it was save and followed ChineseKatDude out of the toy cupboard. His blue hair, which, like ChineseKatDude said, was very cool, was a bit messed up but he still looked cute. Rei's hair was coming out of his ponytail, but it still looked neater than BirdNestHair's and the CSAPrat's.  
"YOU SCAREDY CATS!!"shouted ShoutALot.  
"NO!!!!!! YOU COWARD!!!" yelled ChineseKatDude back.  
"NOT MY FAULT VOLTAIRE MEAN AND SCARY!!" yelled Kai back (CoolBlueHair, *giggle*).  
  
Voltaire could here the prats yelling again. His anger was getting beyond controlable. He growled, but decided that yelling at them again would only lead in failure.  
"After all, the plans are for tommorow." he thought, "and failure is not an option"  
Voltaire then laughed in that badguy laugh which badguys always seem to use.  
"Tommorow I'll complete stage 1. And when Kai is strong enough I will control him and take over the world!!!!"  
  
Suddenly the front door opened. Kai looked at the clock, but couldn't tell what time it was. He guessed it must be around 2pm as a old man with white hair tyed back in a ponytail came him. He was wearing dumb purple holiday shorts with huge yellow flowers on, and a an open green shirt, which made him look even more of a prat. He heard Mariah giggling and he could see why.  
"Tyson, My MAN!!!" he yelled.  
"Grandaddy!!! It's not Tyson, it's Tyson!!!" yelled Tyson back. Kai rolled his eyes and even though Rei was behind him, he somehow knew that he had rolled his eyes too. They both looked cute when they did, but Kai, of course, looked the cutest by far.  
"Weird.", Kai thought, "This sort of thing always happens to me"  
Everyone watched as the CSAPrat and his grandfather, Kai guessed he'd have to be called the CSAGrandfather. As the door closed, Kai, ChineseKatDude, ReiLover, ShoutALot and BadHairDay all cheered. Kai suspected that BadHairDay was only coping ReiLover.  
"You mean. My best friend gone now."sulked BirdNestHair.  
Then his father came to pick him up (STILL wearing that dumb apron) so he stopped sulking. Everyone cheered, except the Cheif Idiot, again when he left. Then ChineseKatDude left, but no-one cheered. Then Kai's foster mum came and he was very happy to get away from Voltaire.  
  
What was Voltaire's evil plan? Why was Emily so late anyway? And why does Kai keep knowing stuff which is impossible to know? Find out, in chapter 5, when I write it!!! Oh, yeah, thanks for the reviews!! Please write more!! 


	5. Enter the Snob!

Disclaimer  
  
I do not know any characters at the moment.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you like it. Just to remind you:  
Kai:Kai (CoolBlueHair, but I never call him that)  
Rei/Ray:ChineseKatDude  
Tyson: CSAPrat (Completly stupid and annoying prat)  
Max: BirdNestHair  
Kenny: Cheif Idiot  
Lee: ShoutALot  
Mariah: ReiLover (Or PinkLynx, but that will only be when Rei and Kai are talking in private)  
Emily: BadHairDay  
  
Chapter 5: Enter the snob! Aka: Why Lee hates Rei!  
  
Voltaire walked up and down in his pitch black office. It was almost midnight. Voltaire knew that if he didn't start the spell exactly at midnight on the night of the full moon, then he wouldn't be able to finish it later. He was watching the clock, which had a strange glow making it able to be seen, waiting for it to hit midnight. As the time drew to closer to midnight he checked to see if he had set up the equipment right. A upside down five pointed star was drawn on the floor in what looked like blood with 5 black candles placed on each corner. Voltaire nodded his head as it was exactly as it was supposed to be.  
The clock hit midnight. Voltaire lit a match and lit the five candles, stood in the centre of the star and started to chant in a strange language. As he chanted, a cold breeze filled the room and the sky outside went from calm to a horrendous thunder storm. Yet there was no rain. Every thing in the room was changing, the clock smashed to the ground...  
Kai woke up screaming. He remembered having a strange dream, involving...Kai thought for a moment and just couldn't remember. All he could remember was that it involved someone chanting something in a strange language... Kai shook his cute head.  
"It was just a dream." Kai whispered to himself, as it was the middle of the night. "Nothing strange about it"  
But Kai knew deep down that it wasn't just a dream. He could sense something wasn't right, and he wished he had a dog to protect him. Kai decided to stay awake for the rest of the night, just to be safe.  
"At least then I'll know if something hap........."Kai thought as he fell back to sleep. He looked adorable when sleeping!!!  
  
Mrs. Yugiyama went into Kai's bedroom and shook him awake.  
"Kai, you've got to get up. You're going to the daycare centre again!!"said Mrs. Yugiyama  
"NO!! I don't wanna, Mr. Voltaire scary and evil and I don't like him, and don't wanna goooooooo!! cried Kai.  
"Well you have to! Now get dressed Kai-chan." Mrs. Yugiyama said, obviouly in a hurry.  
Mrs. Yugiyama walked out of Kai's room. Kai started to cry. Then he stopped suddenly. He felt like he had forgotten something. Kai thought for a moment and then shrugged and got out of bed. He was wearing very cute pyjamas and looked very cute and sweet and adorable. He got dressed (he's a very intelligent 4 year old) and went downstairs.  
  
Voltaire looked at the time of a very smashed clock. It was half past eight.  
"Time for the prats to arrive" Voltaire thought, as he is very evil because he insulted Kai and Rei.  
Sure enough, he heard a yell.  
"BUT I'M STILL HUNGRY GRANDADDY!!"  
"You've had enough Tyson, my man!!"  
"STOP CALLING ME TYSON, I'M TYSON!!!!"  
Voltaire groaned as it was the worst of the lot, Tyson. Before he could do anything, he sensed Kai's presence. He went out to get rid of the parents...well foster mum and grandfather.  
  
Kai hid behind his foster mum. He knew Votaire was coming. He knew the CSAPrat was here but he didn't care, as he hated him and his idiotic grandfather. Voltaire greeted his Mrs. Yugiyama and he watched as she left. He looked all sweet and miserable. The CSAPrat on the other hand looked all dumb and stupid, making Kai look even cuter next to him. When the CSAGrandfather had also left Voltaire galred at Kai and stormed back into the room at the back.  
"PLAY WITH ME!!!" the CSAPrat yelled.  
"No, me hate you" replied Kai, to annoyed to be tactful.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Both fortuently and unfortuently for Kai, BirdNestHair arrived. Good because the CSAPrat shut up and bad because it was BirdNestHair.  
"My daddy says that people with blue hair look stupid, Kai" said evil BirdNestHair.  
"Well I say people with hair like yours are the idiotic ones" replied Kai glaring at BirdNestHair.  
"THAT NOT TRUE!!! MY HAIR IS WAY BETTER THAN YOURS" yelled Max.  
"ME HUNGRY KAIRI" the CSAPrat was mean enough to say.  
"Leave Kai alone"  
Kai turned and saw to his delight ChineseKatDude!!!!  
"KaiRI SAID I WAS AN IDIOT REI!!" yelled BirdNestHair.  
"Do you even know what idiotic means?" asked ChineseKatDude  
"No, but Kai mean" replied BirdNestHair.  
"No Kai not, Kai said you were clever " lyed ChineseKatDude, as he was SLIGHTLY more intelligent than Kai.  
"YAY!! I'm Idiotic!!"  
"So am I!!!" yelled Tyson, "me idiotic!!"  
ChineseKatDude and Kai left the prats and went to there table.  
"Lets make another book!" suggested Rei.  
"Yeah!! How to cope with Prats like Tyson!!" laughed Kai.  
Kai and ChineseKatDude started working o n there book: 'How 2 kop wif pwats lik Tison'. They soon got bored. They started wondering what to do now, but then gave up as Lee entered.  
"Where's Mariah?" asked ChineseKatDude  
"Ill. she got flu mummy said." replied ShoutALot, talking normally for once.  
"Probaly got big headache from you shouting all the time, and it turned into flu as it hurt that much" said Kai.  
"I DON'T SHOUT ALL THE TIME" shouted ShoutALot.  
"Do too!"  
"DO NOT!!"  
"Where's M-ria!" asked BadHairDay as she arrived.  
"I dunno!" said the CSAPrat and BirdNestHair.  
"Shout...I mean Lee made her get ill!!!"  
"DID NOT!!!"  
"DID TOO"  
"Stop fighting guys, we have enough to worry about with all these prats!" interuppted ChineseKatDude. "Can Lee play with us Kai?"  
Just then the Cheif Idiot entered but Kai, ChineseKatDude and ShoutALot were too busy talking...ehh, arguing to notice. The CSAPrat and BirdNestHair had run off somewhere but no-one cared where. BadHairDay was busy trying to get Kai to notice her. The Cheif Idiot shrugged and continued his 'important work' on his 'computer'(STILL pressing random buttons!).  
"No"  
"I don't want to play with HIM anyway!!" said ShoutALot glaring at Kai "Come on Rei!"  
"No, play with me Rei" Kai said, clearly desperate not to be abandoned.  
"Don't worry Kai, I'll play with you!!"  
"Uh, uh, I'll play with..." Rei started  
"Me!" finished Kai because he's cute.  
"NO, ME!!!!!" shouted ShoutALot, "I'VE KNOWN YOU LONGER!!"  
"So what, Rei's playing with me!"  
"I know!! Lee plays with Rei and I'LL play with Kai" suggested BadHairDay.  
"YEAH, FINE BY ME!!"shouted ShoutALot.  
"No way!! I'm not playing with BadHairDay!!" yelled Kai.  
"BADHAIRDAY!!! FINE, I'M NOT PLAYING WITH YOU ANYMORE!!" yelled BadHairDay.  
"Good!" said Kai. BadHairDay stormed off.  
"I think I'll play with Kai, Lee" said ChineseKatDude, who had been thinking all the time ShoutALot had been arguing. "You'd just boss me around!"  
"I DON'T BOSS PEOPLE AROUND, NOW YOU'RE PLAYING WITH ME!" shouted ShoutALot  
"No, I'm not I'm playing Tug of War with Kai!" replied ChineseKatDude.  
"TRAITOR!!!" shouted ShoutALot and stormed off to the reading corner.  
Just then the door opened. A guy with purple hair in a weird hairstyle which in a way looked kind of cool, but in another way looked stupid. He was tall and looked about Lee's age (5).  
"Hello, my name is Robert!" said the kid  
"Don't play with the Traitor and Kairi, play with me!!" shouted ShoutALot  
"I don't want to play with lowlifes like all of you! I am extremely rich you know!"  
Kai was annoyed at Lee for calling him Kairi, and this snob who thought he was really cool so he named Robert, SNOBERT!!!  
  
Ok, ok, I didn't think of Snobert myself, I stole it of someother story, but it sounds cool. So what do you think of this chapter. To be honest, I don't think it's as good as the others but I'll keep writing it anyway. Please keep reviewing!! 


	6. The nicknames revealed!

Disclaimer  
  
I hereby own all the characters, except Kai, Rei, Mariah, Lee, Tyson, Voltaire, Max, Kenny, Emily, Tyson's Grandfather, Robert, and anyone I've missed out!!! This chapter is dedicated to my sister Heather (a.k.a. Aerith) for giving me some of the ideas and to all the people who have reviewed my story.  
  
Here's the nicknames again:  
Kai: Kai (CoolBlueHair, but I never call him that)  
Rei/Ray: ChineseKatDude  
Tyson: CSAPrat (Completely stupid and annoying prat)  
Max: BirdNestHair  
Kenny: Chief Idiot  
Lee: ShoutALot  
Mariah: ReiLover (Or PinkLynx, but that will only be when Rei and Kai are talking in private)  
Emily: BadHairDay  
Robert: Snobert  
  
Chapter 6: The nicknames revealed!  
  
"Come on Rei, lets leave this snob alone!" said Kai in a sweet voice.  
"Let's make PinkLynx get well cards!" suggested ChineseKatDude.  
"Yeah, ok, ChineseKatDude!"  
"Sure thing CoolBlueHair!"  
"What are you two talking about" asked Snobert in his posh voice.  
"Shut up Snobert!!" replied Kai.  
"Hmph, making up such pathetic nicknames is highly unresponsible," said Snobert not having a clue what responsible meant.  
"Go away, Snobert!" said ChineseKatDude  
"GET LOST, TRAITOR!!" shouted ShoutALot, "LEAVE ME AND MY TRUE FRIEND ALONE!!!" even though he had only just met Snobert.  
"It's ChineseKatDude not Traitor!!" replied Kai "now stop being horrible to him"  
"Fine! I'll leave you kids alone," said Snobert.  
"Yeah, I don't hang around with TRAITORS!!" shouted ShoutALot," and don't come crying to me Kai when he betrays you too!!!"  
"Farewell" said Snobert.  
Just then Voltaire (evil, evil, evil!) entered. Kai and ChineseKatDude ran and hid behind Kai's chair.  
"Where's that prat Tyson!!!!" asked Voltaire in his evil voice.  
"No idea, but Kai and the Traitor are behind that chair over there" replied ShoutALot.  
Voltaire looked in that direction but Kai and ChineseKatDude were smart enough to realize that ShoutALot was going to do that and had hid somewhere else!! Fortunately for Kai, BirdNestHair, BadHairDay and the CSAPrat came in.  
"TYSON!!!! YOU ATE ALL THE LUNCHES!!!!" yelled Voltaire.  
"It's TYSON, not Tyson!!!! And I was HUNGRY!!!" the CSAPrat replied  
"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! Right, you can stay here, and the rest of us are going out for lunch!!!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the CSAPrat  
Kai and ChineseKatDude unhid themselves (They were under there table!!!) because they didn't want to be yelled at. The CSAPrat cried until Voltaire gave in to shut him up. They all headed across the road, the Chief Idiot crying because he was forced to leave his 'computer' behind. When they FINALLY got to the café, which took a surprisingly long time due to the Chief Idiot trying to get his 'computer', Kai and ChineseKatDude ran off and sat on a table all by themselves to get rid of ShoutALot, the prats and Voltaire.  
"TRAITOR!!!" shouted ShoutALot.  
"Whatever" replied ChineseKatDude, glad not to be bossed around by ShoutALot for once!!  
ShoutALot and Snobert, who had decided that ShoutALot was 'worthy of his presence' (why is beyond me), also went to a separate table by themselves. Voltaire and the prats sat on a big table. No else was in the café so I guess that was kind of fortunate.  
"Make sure you call the kid with black spiky hair traitor because that's what he is!" ordered ShoutALot. "HERE THAT TRAITOR!!"  
"Whatever, ShoutALot!!" replied ChineseKatDude sounding cool as usual.  
"Yeah, you're annoying us again!!" added cute Kai.  
"Will you stop showing us up!" said Snobert.  
"Shut up, Snobert!!" replied Kai.  
"How come you keep calling other people names? I WANT A NAME!!!" yelled BadHairDay "and why can't I sit with you, Kai?!!  
"You have got a nickname," replied Kai, "BadHairDay!!"  
"WHAT!!! NO IT'S NOT!!"  
"Before you ask Tyson, you're official name is the CSAPRAT!" said ChineseKatDude  
"YAY!!!" cried the CSAPrat, as he is thick.  
"Glad you like it!" replied Kai laughing.  
Just as BirdNestHair was about to demand his nickname, the waiter came and gave out the menus. Fortunately for the kids, there were pictures on the kids' menu so they could see what the food actually was! On the menu were Chicken Nuggets, Burger, Fish Fingers, Sausage and Veggie Burger. BirdNestHair glanced at it once and then dropped it on the table and started mythering Kai.  
"What's MY name, what's MY name" he mythered  
"BirdNestHair now shut up!!"  
"I d-don't wanna be BirdNestHair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried, " Let's make up our own, Tyson!"  
"It's TYSON, not Tyson!!!" yelled the CSAPrat, "but, OK!"  
BirdNestHair and the CSAPrat ran off to a different table, and were shortly followed by BadHairDay and the Chief Idiot.  
"We wanna make names too!!!" said BadHairDay.  
"OK!!" replied the CSAPrat.  
As the prats worked on their new names, the cool people known as Kai and ChineseKatDude were looking all cute and were talking about ShoutALot and Snobert. 


	7. 8 kids in a Cafe

Disclaimer  
  
I own the world. Therefore I own all the characters.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my cute dog Lucy, for no reason what-so-ever, except for the fact she's cute. Like Kai. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been really busy and my computer broke :(. Oh well, at least they finally got up to the European tournament. Tala is cute. Oh yeah, this is supposed to be the 7th chapter of Beyblade Chibis.  
  
Kai: Kai (CoolBlueHair, but I never call him that) Rei/Ray: ChineseKatDude Tyson: CSAPrat (Completely stupid and annoying prat) Max: BirdNestHair Kenny: Chief Idiot Lee: ShoutALot Mariah: ReiLover (Or PinkLynx, but that will only be when Rei and Kai are talking in private) Emily: BadHairDay Robert: Snobert  
  
Chapter 7: 8 kids in a Cafe.  
  
"So have you decided what your having" Kai jumped as he was in a deep conversation with ChineseKatDude about how ShoutALot shouts a lot.  
"There all having Chicken Nuggets!" yelled Voltaire," with coke!"  
"Mummy says I'm not allowed coke.............."complained ChineseKatDude, in such a sweet voice even Voltaire didn't yell. Of course, Kai still had a sweeter voice than Rei. And is cuter. By far.  
"Fine, all coke but one. He can have orange squash"  
The waitress ran away quickly as she was sensible and scared of Voltaire.  
"I don't like chicken nuggets" said Kai quietly, in a very cute voice.  
"Really? Why didn't you say something?" asked ChineseKatDude as I like him.  
"Voltaire very scary" Kai replied cutely, his blue hair making him look cute.  
"TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted ShoutALot.  
"I know you are" replied Rei.  
"That is it!" said Snobert, "I am going to leave your presence as your highly embarrassing and unworthy of my presence!" and he stormed off to sit next to sit with ChineseKatDude and Kai.  
"Sorry, no room for Snoberts" said Kai. He didn't really like Snobert. He thought he was a snob.  
"That is highly unsocial able of you, and very inconsiderate" replied Snobert, holding his nose in the air.  
"Whatever, dude, you're a snob!" added ChineseKatDude laughing. Snobert stormed off and sat with the prats.  
"TRAITOR!" shouted ShoutALot, for once not meaning ChineseKatDude. "ME HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the CSAPrat. Fortunately for Kai, the waitress came at that precise moment, and, wisely, gave the CSAPrat his food first. She then gave Kai his second as he's the cutest. She next gave ChineseKatDude his as he's the second cutest.  
By the time the waitress had given everyone there food, the CSAPrat had already inhaled his, and was busy slurping his drink and. ShoutALot, who was sitting on his own now, had already managed to get ketchup all down him.  
Kai looked down at his chicken nuggets. There were tears in his eyes, and even when he was about to cry, he still looked cute.  
"Do you want mine?" whispered Kai sweetly, "I'll just eat my chips"  
"That's not fair!" replied ChineseKatDude, "Tell you what, I'll eat all the nuggets and you can eat all the chips!"  
"K!" said Kai, a cute smile spreading across his lips. "Thank you Mr. ChineseKatDude!"  
"It's ok, Mr. CoolBlueHair." replied ChineseKatDude, "I love chicken nuggets! And if I get sick of them, I can always give them to the pig over there," He pointed at the CSAPrat.  
As usual everyone had their own way off eating. The CSAPrat, of course had eaten, I mean, INHALED all of his and was trying to persuade everyone else to give him theirs. ShoutALot was eating normally, but spilling it all down him. Snobert was eating his with a knife and fork, holding his nose in the air and complaining about it not being 'exquisite enough'. He was also making remarks about how everyone else was acting childish, even Voltaire! BirdNestHair was watching the CSAPrat eat his. BadHairDay was eating hers normally. The Chief Idiot was trying to do his 'important work' on each of the nuggets, then giving up and eating the squashed nugget. Kai and ChineseKatDude were looking very cute in the corner eating, both using their fingers.  
  
So, so sorry it took me so long to update, and is it just me, or is this chapter not very good? If it isn't I'll try to make the next one a lot better. And I'll have it updated soon, to make up for taking so long to update. 


	8. The Great Mission

Disclaimer  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue, if you sue me, then I'll sue you.  
  
First of all I'm very very very very very very very sorry for taking forever to update. I really really am. Please forgive me? (. I meant to do it ages ago....I don't know why I didn't. I'm very very very very sorry. I guess I'll have to update really really quickly to make up for it. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's reviewed my story to make up for taking forever to update. Oh yeah loads of cool ppl are going to show up now ^_^ seeing as I've now watched a lot of V-force! Ozuma kawaii ^_^. Two things: No this is NOT a yaoi story in any shape or form! They are 5 years old mostly for Gawd's sake! Also I don't say cute too much. I have to say it that much because there's so many chibi bishies in this story.  
  
Kai: Kai (CoolBlueHair, but I never call him that) Rei/Ray: ChineseKatDude Tyson: CSAPrat (Completely stupid and annoying prat) Max: BirdNestHair Kenny: Chief Idiot Lee: ShoutALot Mariah: ReiLover (Or PinkLynx, but that will only be when Rei and Kai are talking in private) Emily: BadHairDay Robert: Snobert  
  
Chapter 8: The great mission  
  
After everyone had eaten there lunches, Voltaire took all the kids back. Everyone, even the CSAPrat, could tell he was in a massive mood, but only Kai and ChineseKatDude were smart enough to walk really slowly so they don't have to be near him. The Chief Idiot was running as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast, so he could get back to his 'important work'.  
"I'M HUNGRY!" yelled the CSAPrat, despite the fact he had eaten all the packed lunches, and his and BirdNestHair's lunches.  
"Will you stop behaving in such an unsophisticated manner Tyson?" Snobert snapped angrily.  
"MY NAME IS TYSON!" yelled the CSAPrat. Snobert rolled his eyes.  
When they got back, all of the parents were already there, so they all went home  
  
(Sorry I rushed that bit, I should have put that in last chapter, but any way the rest of the chapter will be good..I hope)  
  
It was midnight. Again. Voltaire was in his office pacing up and down the room, as if he was waiting for someone. The door creaked open. And a woman with long black hair walked in.  
"Your late." Snapped Voltaire, "Did you bring the sacrifice?"  
"Yes sir" she replied, an evil smile spreading across her face.  
"Good. Put him in the centre of the star" ordered Voltaire, pointing at the upside down star painted in blood on the office floor. The woman, sensing he was in a bad mood, quickly went out of the room and a minute later came back in with a cute 5 year old boy with long green hair tied in a plait down his back. Someone horrible had tied his hands and legs together so he couldn't move. His brown eyes were shining with tears and he looked terrified. The woman tied him too a chair in the middle of the star and Voltaire drew an upside down star on his forehead in blood.  
"W-what do you want with me?" asked the cute boy as tears fell down his cheeks. Jut so you know he wasn't as cute as Kai. No one is.  
"You'll soon find out" replied the woman still smiling in that evil way. "Are you ready Mr. Voltaire, sir?"  
"Yes." He replied, drawing a knife from his pocket. He stepped towards the cute boy. "Don't worry, Zio, you'll be conscious enough to feel all the pain. "Leave me alone!" cried the cute boy desperately, struggling to break through the ropes, tears streaming down his cheeks. Voltaire raised his knife..  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai woke up abruptly. The sun was streaming through the windows He remembered everything. Voltaire.the cold woman..the boy. Zio, Voltaire had called him. "Kai! Are you all right?!" cried Mrs. Yugiyama (His foster mum). "Yeah.." Kai lied. "It was just a nightmare." "Well then, get ready. You're going too the day care centre again." "Do I have to?" Kai asked "Yes" she replied and walked out. Kai slipped out of his bed wearing cute blue pyjamas. "What is it just a nightmare?" Kai wondered, "It seemed so real.Zio... why is that name so familiar? I feel as though I should recognise it, but.I need to get in Voltaire's office. I need to know if my dream was real"  
  
"I need to get in Voltaire's office," Kai said to ChineseKatDude the moment he arrived at the day care centre. "What?!" cried ChineseKatDude, "Why?" "I had a dream last night. Mr. Voltaire was doing some scary thing with a big scary knife" "It was just a dream.." replied ChineseKatDude "It wasn't real" "But.but.." Kai shook his cute head. How could he explain it? He had to know if it was real, but how could he explain it to ChineseKatDude. He wouldn't understand, no one would understand. Fortunately for Kai he was saved by the bell. Well by the CSAPrat arriving. "HI! I'M TYSON!" he yelled, despite the fact everyone knew. "AND I'M HUNGRY!" "But you've just had breakfast!" replied the CSAGrandfather, who had followed him in just after. "I've one breakfast, yeah, yeah, but what about second breakfast granddaddy! Me still HUNGRY! Me need FOOD!" yelled the CSAPrat. "FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" "Cya later Tyson, my man!" cried the CSA Grandfather quickly, practically running out of the door. "BUT ME HUNGRY!" yelled the CSAPrat after him.  
"Stupid Tyson" said Kai and ChineseKatDude at the same time.  
"Why don't we make another book?" suggested ChineseKatDude, keen to keep Kai's mind off sneaking into Voltaire's office. "We could call it: The greatest prats in the world and how to cope with them!"  
"How DO you cope with them, then" asked Kai.  
"Uh...I dunno. Tie him up outside?" replied ChineseKatDude.  
"Zio"  
"What?!" asked ChineseKatDude.  
"I saw him in my dream...he's trapped in Mr. Voltaire's office! We have to save him!" cried Kai "Voltaire did something to him..he said something about a sacrifice!"  
Luckily for ChineseKatDude, who was trying to think of something to reply to this without making out that he thought Kai was insane, there conversation was interrupted by ShoutALot arriving and yelling his favourite name for ChineseKatDude across the room:  
"TRAITOR!"  
"REI!!!!!!!!!" cried ReiLover as she ran towards him and Kai.  
"Are you better now Mariah?" asked ChineseKatDude. Kai rolled his eyes cutely. He didn't have time for this. He had to get in somehow.  
"Yeah! Can I play with you?" ReiLover asked.  
"Sure!" replied ChineseKatDude replied, "We were about to write."  
"We were about to sneak into Voltaire's office." Kai finished for him.  
"Really? We're going on an adventure?!" ReiLover cried happily. "I love adventures!"  
"Kai's just kidding," ChineseKatDude replied quickly. "We're really.."  
"No I wasn't" interrupted Kai. Why couldn't ChineseKatDude understand? He had to get in!  
"YAY! Me love adventures!" replied ReiLover.  
"We. Are. Not. Sneaking. Into. Voltaire's office." said ChineseKatDude through gritted teeth.  
"But...but.."whined ReiLover. "I wanna go on an adventure!"  
"Fine we'll go without ChineseKat, I mean Rei, then." said Kai impatiently. "Come on ReiLov.Mariah. We don't need him."  
"But I want Rei to come too.." complained ReiLover, tears shining in her eyes.  
"Fine!" said ChineseKatDude, "I'll come! But only cause I don't want to play with the prats"  
"YAY!" cried Mariah hugging him.  
"You're going to need some help then." Said a voice behind him. Kai turned to see a cute boy there age with cute green eyes and cool hair which was red at the front and black the rest of it. Kai started to think about what to nickname him. He did need a nickname after all.  
"How did you sneak up on us like that!" cried ChineseKatDude.  
"By the art of being uh...me" replied the boy. "I avoid the uh...ability to be noticed by other people" Kai decided to call him the RandomDodger as he had dodged everyone's notice until he had spoke, and RandomDodger sounded better than 'the dodger'. "Anyway if you're going to sneak in his office, then you'll have to distract him."  
"Who are you?" asked Kai suspiciously.  
"You can call me Ozuma." said the RandomDodger proudly.  
"Or you could call him show-off" said a voice behind him. Kai jumped and turned around. Behind him stood a girl with long blue hair and the same green eyes as the RandomDodger.  
"Is anyone else going to appear out of no-where?" Kai asked  
"No" replied the girl, "and I'm Miriam in case you were wondering."  
"Yeah, I was" lied Kai, who was actually thinking up a nickname for her.  
"So has anyone got a plan, yet" she asked.  
"Who said you could play with us anyway" asked ReiLover sweetly, "Not that I mind, I'm not the only girl anymore!"  
"Girls rule!" cried Miriam, "I always end up stuck with loads of boys!"  
"Me too!" replied ReiLover.  
Kai finally decided to call the girl KaiWannabe, as she had copied his blue hair, although his hair WAS a lot lighter blue than hers, and a lot shorter.  
"So how should we distract him?" asked ChineseKatDude.  
"That's easy! Use that idiot over there!" KaiWannabe replied.  
"Tyson?" asked ChineseKatDude, "How do we use him?"  
  
Yes that is a very good question Rei. And I know the answer XD. But you'll have to wait till the next chapter, as this is already double the usual length, lol. Take it as a 'please forgive me for taking so long to update present'. I hope you liked this chapter ^_^. Please review! And I'll update soon. I mean it this time. So please review ^_^. 


	9. DibujosAnimados Japonese

Disclaimer  
  
I WANNA OWN BEYBLADES! But I don't *bursts out crying*  
  
YAY! ^_^. Me updating a WEEK after the last one! YAY! Seeing as someone asked I'll try and make this chapter very very long. 8 pages? Is that enough? Lol. I'll try. Wow..it's been two or three chapters since I hadn't had to apologise for taking too long. And for once I don't feel guilty for taking too long, cause I didn't ^_^! I feel like I've forgotten to say something, lol. Oh yeah, despite the fact no one mentioned it I realised that I made a mistake in the last chapter. I said Zio had brown eyes but according to Tifa he has green. I'll just stop going on about stuff and get on with it before you all kill me....  
  
Kai: Kai (CoolBlueHair, but I never call him that) Rei/Ray: ChineseKatDude Tyson: CSAPrat (Completely stupid and annoying prat) Max: BirdNestHair Kenny: Chief Idiot Lee: ShoutALot Mariah: ReiLover (Or PinkLynx, but that will only be when Rei and Kai are talking in private) Emily: BadHairDay Robert: Snobert Ozuma: RandomDodger Miriam: KaiWannabe  
  
Chapter 9 (yay): Dibujos-Animados Japones.  
  
"Well isn't it obvious?" asked KaiWannabe rolling her eyes. Kai blinked because he looks cute when he blinks.  
"Umm.....get him to yell about food again?" suggested ChineseKatDude.  
"Obviously" replied the RandomDodger, "You'd think we'd been here 3 days and you'd only just arrived"  
"I vote Ozuma has to ask him!" yelled KaiWannabe  
"Yeah..me too" added Kai, not because he had anything against the RandomDodger, but because he was less likely to be forced to go up to the CSAPrat if he ganged up with KaiWannabe.  
"What?! NO!" cried the RandomDodger looking scared but cute, "I vote um..him!" He pointed to Kai, and it was his turn to look scared by that idea.  
"I vote Ozuma!" cried ChineseKatDude, partly because he didn't want to be picked himself, and partly because Kai was his best friend.  
"Me too!" smiled ReiLover, "Go ask him Ozumi"  
The RandomDodger glared at them all, looking very cute as he did so, and then replied "Meanys! Me hates you all now!"  
"What? Are you scared?" teased KaiWannabe, "Go ask him"  
After one last glare at them all, the RandomDodger stormed off to where the CSAPrat was.  
"Poor Ozumi" said ReiLover. Kai had to agree with her on this one. Having to talk to the CSAPrat was like not getting any chocolate when everyone else has it!  
"I'M HUNGRY!!!" yelled the CSAPrat at the top of his voice, "I WANT FOOD!"  
"You all mean" said the RandomDodger from behind Kai, making him jump.  
"Stop doing that" said Kai angrily.  
"No" replied the RandomDodger, "It's funny"  
"No it's not!" snapped back Kai  
"Yes it...."  
"Stop fighting!" cried KaiWannabe.  
Kai and the RandomDodger exchanged cute glares before both folding there arms and sulking both looking very very cute. Well it is the normal status for both of them.  
"ME HUNGRY!" yelled the CSAPrat again, "GIVE ME FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai watched as the CSAPrat, who defiantly deserved that nickname, ran up to the office door and started banging on it screaming at the top of his voice.  
"WHAT IS ALL THIS RACKET!" yelled Voltaire, slamming the office door open and making Kai flinch, although he looked cute when doing so.  
"Let's go" said KaiWannabe, "Make sure he doesn't see you!"  
"Well, duh" replied the RandomDodger as he began running towards the door.  
Kai followed quickly after them, his heart pounding in his cute chest.  
"GIVE ME FOOD!" yelled the CSAPrat, "A KID WITH RED HAIR SAID YOU HAD SOME! ME WANTS IT!"  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Voltaire.  
Kai ran through the door to Voltaire's office, followed by ChineseKatDude and ReiLover.  
"Where's Miriam and Ozumi" asked ReiLover.  
"Who cares?" replied Kai, who was still mad at the RandomDodger, "We have to hurry up before Mr. Voltaire comes."  
"Yeah..." replied ChineseKatDude.  
Kai looked around the office. It was quite large, with a wooden floor and the walls were painted white. Just like it was in his dream, except for Voltaire's desk was placed where the star had been.  
"Hide!" Kai turned to see KaiWannabe and the RandomDodger standing behind him.  
"What?" asked Kai.  
"He's coming!" replied KaiWannabe.  
Kai didn't need a second warning. He dived under Voltaire's desk and felt something wet and sticky where he had placed his hand. He lifted it up and stared at a second, before realising what it was. Blood. "So my dream was real.." Kai thought, "So where's Zio..." In the distance he heard Voltaire slam the door. Suddenly Kai realised how bad a hiding place he was in. Voltaire was going to find him any second! He leaned back, onto the back of the desk, and fell head first through.  
  
***Not the end just making you read this to make you have to wait longer before you can find out what happens, hehehehe***  
  
***Me very evil. I love Riku!***  
  
***I guess I'm very very evil. *angry mob comes after her* Alright, alright!***  
  
***Did you honestly think I'd continue after writing that?***  
  
"Are you alright"  
Kai opened his cute brown eyes to see a cute boy with long green hair and green eyes leaning over him. He had a diagonal cut over his left eye, and he had an upside down star painted in blood on his forehead. He could feel the cold, stone floor beneath him.  
"Yeah I'm..." Kai stopped and blinked (I think I have an obsession with blinking).  
"What?" asked the cute boy, leaning back so Kai could sit up.  
"Your Zio!" cried Kai happily, "You're not dead?!"  
"Um...no" replied Zio, "How did you know my name?"  
"I..I had a dream" Kai answered, "I know it sounds weird, but I knew it was real! I saw you, and Mr. Voltaire, last night, in his office"  
"You know Voltaire?" Zio asked.  
"Yeah.my foster mum makes me go to his day care centre everyday."  
"Oh."  
Kai looked around the room, and soon realised there really wasn't much to look at. The walls, like the floor, were made out of rock (THE EVIL WORD I CAN'T PRONOUCE!), and Kai could see no entry or exit to the room. Kai looked up and saw that too was made out of solid rock.  
"How did I get here?" Kai asked.  
"Well Voltaire sent me through a portal, so you must of gone through it before it had time to fade completely" replied Zio.  
Kai just blinked and looked confused. Portal? What was he on about?  
"I think we're trapped here" Zio continued cheerfully, "I'm just glad I don't have to die alone anymore"  
"I don't want to die!" cried Kai looking cute. "You seem to know how we got here, make us not be here!"  
"I can't" replied Zio.  
"Why not?" snapped Kai impatiently.  
"My hair's a mess" answered Zio.  
"What?!" cried Kai angrily, "That's not a reason!"  
"Yes it is! It's all coming out of the plait at the back!" Seeing the look on Kai's cute face he added "Besides, I don't have enough power"  
"I hate you" Kai snapped. He stormed of into the corner and sat down sulking.  
"Well, fine! I hate you too!" snapped back Zio as tears formed in his eyes, "I know you blame me for that dream! It wasn't MY fault. I didn't ask you to come follow me! I don't want to die anymore than you do!"  
"Stupid Zio with his stupid hair and his stupid lies and his stupid happy go luckiness" muttered Kai under his breath. "He can have the stupid nickname of StupidZio"  
"Stop calling me stupid, stupid!" yelled Zio.  
"What?!" Kai replied.  
"I said stop calling me stupid, stupid!" Zio repeated angrily, "Want me to spell it out for me"  
"No." replied Kai  
"Good cause I can't spell!" interrupted Zio.  
"I was just surprised that you could here my muttering" Kai replied  
Zio blinked. "I thought you knew..."  
"Knew what?" asked Kai  
"What you are." replied Zio.  
  
Rei crouched behind the bookcase in Voltaire's office. He felt like he'd been there forever. He glanced around the room. He had no idea where CoolBlueHair (Kai), Ozuma or Miriam were, but he could see PinkLynx (Mariah) was hidden on one side of Voltaire's desk. He looked at the clock again, wishing he could tell the time.  
"I WANT FOOD!" yelled the CSAPrat in the distance.  
"Please go out..." thought Rei desperately.  
"THAT'S IT!" yelled Voltaire. Rei flinched. He watched terrified as Voltaire stormed out of the room. Rei took his chance and crawled over to where PinkLynx was.  
"Are you alright?" Rei asked as he hugged her  
"Yeah" she replied, "Mr.Voltaire scary though"  
"I know" Rei whispered back, "Why's Tyson stopped yelling?"  
"Maybe cause he's not there" asked Ozuma  
"Kai's right, you should stop doing that!" snapped PinkLynx.  
Ozuma opened his mouth to complain, but was quickly interrupted by Miriam.  
"Never mind that now, Voltaire's taken the prats out somewhere"  
"Lee forgot about me," PinkLynx said sadly, "At least we can look around his office now"  
"Kai?" said Rei suddenly. He was answered by silence.  
"He's under the desk" replied Miriam. Rei crawled over to the desk.  
"No he's not!" snapped Rei, "Where is he?"  
"What?" asked Ozuma, "That's where he hid!"  
"Well he's not there now!" cried Rei, "KAI!"  
"Kai this isn't funny!" yelled Miriam.  
"He's not here" said Rei, "He would have answered by now"  
As if in argument to what he just said, Rei crawled under the desk to where Kai had hid and glanced around. There was nothing there. If Kai, like Rei had half suspected, Has taken a secret passage under the desk, surely he would of left the door open. As a final check he pushed each of the three walls to no success, and crawled out from under the desk and stood up.  
"Nothing."  
"Rei? What's on your hand" asked Mariah.  
"What?" asked Rei as he lifted up his hand. It was covered in blood. Ok I know I said 8 pages but a/ I lied and b/ I didn't know what to write next. Please review! Oh by the way I don't hate Zio, I love him ^_^ Oh in case you were wondering the chapter means Anime. Well Japanese cartoons to be exact. I couldn't think of anything! I'll update next week again if I can ^_^ 


	10. With Absence of Prats

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade I'd be busy writing the plot for the next season rather than writing crazy fanfics where the word cute is used far too often.  
  
I am updating a week after the last chapter. Well ok I'm not but I'm updating so you can finally find out what happens. Zeo shall be spelled correctly this chapter. Also just so you know this is the real Zeo not the robot cause I'm assuming that Zeo died at the age the robot looks cause robots can't age and why would his father create him older than he was when he died. Anyway:  
  
Kai: Kai (CoolBlueHair)  
Rei/Ray: ChineseKatDude Tyson: CSAPrat: Completely stupid and annoying prat Max: BirdNestHair Kenny: Chief Idiot Lee: ShoutALot Mariah: ReiLover (PinkLynx)  
Emily: BadHairDay Robert: Snobert Ozuma: RandomDodger Miriam: KaiWannabe  
  
Chapter 10: With absence of Prats.  
  
"What I am?" repeated Kai in his cute voice. Zeo just looked at him and blinked. "What do you mean?" "I meant what I said," replied Zeo. Kai glared at him somemore. He was by now distressed and angry at everything and more scared than he'd ever been in his life and cute so he wasn't going to let Zeo make him more confused than he already was.  
"Well what am I then?" demanded Kai as he folded his arms and looked cute.  
"A Kabel. A being of magic…" started Zeo "There's no such thing as magic. Mummy said so," interrupted Kai stubbornly though he didn't believe a word he was saying. He remembered the dream with Zeo and that turned out to be true. And he had managed to get stuck here in the room with no door or window or anything.  
Zeo shrugged. "Alright don't believe me. It doesn't matter either way. Doesn't change what you are." Kai glared in reply. The two extremely cute boys sat in silence staring at each other. Well glaring in Kai's case.  
"How come Voltaire can use magic then?" asked Kai after a few minutes.  
"Cause he's a Kabel too. He's your grandfather," replied Zeo as if this was like announcing that it was raining in England.  
"WHAT!" screamed Kai, "You tell lie! You tell lie!" Tears began to fall than his cute face as even as he denied what Zeo had just said he remembered where he recognised him from. It was two years ago when he was three and he was playing at his best friend Geoffrey's house. Voltaire had come round to his friends house and said that his parents had been killed in a terrible fire which destroyed the entire house and they had left in their will for him to look after him if something like this ever happened as he was his grandfather on his mum's side. Kai moved in with him but he was horrible to him and made him do all the work even though he was only 3 so he ran away and got found by a social worker person., He lied and said he couldn't remember anything except his name and from then on pretended he had never met him until he gradually forgot who Voltaire was. "Wait a minute before you asked how I knew Voltaire!" remembered Kai (or the author as she re-read part of the last chapter)  
"Yeah. I wanted to see if you remembered him" replied Zeo "Well I do now thanks to you," sulked Kai.  
  
"Yuck!" cried Miriam looking at Rei's blood soaked hand.  
"Now do you believe Kai?" Ozuma asked Rei.  
"What?" asked PinkLynx, who if you can remember two chapters ago knew nothing about Kai's dream.  
"Never mind that we have to find Kai!" yelled Rei.  
"But we've looked everywhere" whined PinkLynx as she began to cry. "This adventure sucks" Rei put his arm around her.  
"It's alright Mariah" he said.  
"No it's not" said a cruel voice behind them. Rei turned round to see a woman with long black hair standing behind them.  
"W-who are you?" demanded Miriam. The woman just smiled and stepped closer towards Rei and Mariah. Rei pulled Mariah onto his knee and hugged onto her tightly as se cried onto his shoulder. "Keep away from them!" yelled Ozuma.  
"Ok then," replied the woman as she grabbed Ozuma and pulled a knife out of her pocket and placed it against his throat. "One move from any of you and your little friend dies" Although Ozuma was quite small being only 5 years old he was actually the tallest out of all of them. He was also joint cutest in the room with Rei.  
"What have you done with Kai!" yelled Miriam.  
"Kai? He's not with Voltaire and the other sacrifi I mean kids?" replied the woman.  
"NO!" yelled Miriam.  
"This is just great!" snapped the woman, "without his blood the spell will be useless!" "What spell?" demanded Miriam, "And let Ozumi go!" "Oh you finally remembered me?" said Ozuma sarcastically.  
Suddenly Rei was pulled up from the floor from someone behind him. PinkLynx fell to the floor.  
"Mari…."yelled Rei, but before he could finish he was knocked unconscious and knew no more.  
  
"I'm almost starting to miss Tyson" muttered Kai to himself as he brooded in the corner.  
"Have you been taking lessons from Angel?" asked Zeo smiling. Angel of course is a gorgeous vampire from Buffy who was so much better than everyone else that he got his own program to look cute and brood in. He wasn't very creative though, as he named his spin-off 'Angel'. Kai glared in reply again, to angry and upset to think of an intelligent come back.  
  
Yes another cliffhanger. Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha. I am aware that it has shrunk in size but I decided it would be more effective if I made you wait. Now go and review . Next one might be the last one but I'm not quite sure. There will be a sequel though if it is. And I'm going to write one about Mariah and Ozuma. I still love Riku, always have, always will do, 


	11. Random dreams and Random weapons

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any other anime for that matter

Ok first of all I'm sooooooooo sorry for taking like a year to write the last chapter! I could give you a load of excuses but there all lame so I won't even bother k? Second of all before you read it I've now got a (long) list of replies from the reviews, so skip if you haven't reviewed before. There's only a reply to the last review each person sent, and if you are not talking to me you don't get one, Riku and Tifa. Kk? read and review :).

Angela-R.K: I would make a pic but I can't draw :).

Melina Kon: I did and now I have finished :). I'm glad you liked the first chapter lol.

Starwave: Lol thanks for adding it to your faves :). I'm glad you like it :). I think it's cute too, cause Kai's in it and he's all chibi.

Yousei: A miss-spelling of Voltaire's last name. Oh well :)

Midori: Lol I'm glad you agree with me bout who's cute and who isn't, otherwise I'd be worried :). I'm glad I put you in a good mood :). You changed you're name and confused me…

signourney: Lol yes is very cute :). Chibi Kai-KAWAII! Lol funny how so many ppl thought it was cute :).

Galux Cat: well she is girly so mwah.

Xyza: Rei does make an appreance though I think I have the world record of not updating :p me sorry if you ever read this…

Yellow Jersey Girl: Yes Kai is extremely cute at every age :).

Daisy-chanMistress of Evil: Lol weird name, but funny. I did keep it up (eventually) and I'm glad you too think it is cute :). Ah I'm sorry that wasn't you're last review. Oh well :).

AsHlYn GaUkEl: Well I kept writing, then I stopped, then I started again, then I stopped for a year and finally finished it :). Thanks for thinking it's cute, that makes me happy :).

Forbiddon Pyro: um…..i'm glad you think so :).

vampire-pixie: You're cool because you think it's cool :). I'm glad you like the nicknames :).

Sellona: Thanks for thinking my story was wonderful :). You a wonderful person for thinking that :), but what does it being July have to do with anything?

CrystallineWolf: I glad you like it :). Yes Kai is definitely the cutest in BB :).

Kkornelia: Lol I'm glad you like them all chibi :).

yamitammy: CSAPrat? I don't know I just came up with it, I do that a lot. I'm always going 'TYSON' whenever I watch the anime lol.

whybother: Why bother reviewing if all you're going to do is complain?

lightyearsaway: lol I'm glad you think it's funny and cute :). I love Kai too!

kai'sgirl: I'm sorry I never put Tala in, the story got a bit full, but thanks for thinking it's cute :).

Sabby-64: I hope you didn't die on me! KAI AND REI RULE! Points for using the word 'dudes'.

Xaphien: I glad you think it's funny :).

KitsuneNekoYoukai: Lol yes it is kawaii, that's why it's in my story :).

Gamefreakgrl: lol I like Kai more than Rei (duh) but Rei does rule!

YoukoYamato: Lol well 've finished now, so don't be depressed :).

Youtokool: I like chibi ppl too :).

Snow-kitten1: lol yes I updated and now I have finished :).

Chibi Amo: You're kool cause you think it's kool! Yes Kai rules!

RainOwl: Well ther won't be anymore now lol, sorry, I'm not really into BB anymore which is partly why I took so long to write the final chapter

Anime Gal4: Um…yes Kai is cute :).

I can fly: You can fly? I'm jealous! I wish I could fly!

Kyo Yume: Lol well you got more from when you last updated but there won't be anymore after this chap:).

Izumi Princess of Darkness: LOVE you're name btw Izumi's such a pretty name…I know! He's so cute in the series he MUST be adorable at 5!

Raku Ozzarian princess: Um…yeah it is Zeo…oh well…I DO have to keep saying he is the cutest because it is true!

Mondai Senshi: Yes I know this fic is worth bragging about heh heh, even though it took me so long to finish :p

GamerPheonix888: LOL. I'm not sure if I ever emailed you or not but I don't use OCs apart from Mr. Fujiyama lol sorry. I love Kai too!

GalWivAGunblade: Lol don't worry my reviews are three times worse at least. Don't worry, this chapter is random. Very random. I just wrote what came in my head. And my head does not work in a logical order.

sexy-jess: well…uh…sorry for not updating in so long then :). If you want to know what craziness is, read this chapter.

Kiwee: Well read this chapter then :).

Spotstar: O.o Tyson with the ability to read minds? Scary. No you didn't review before but I don't mind, because you updated now :).

neko-jin: lol very detailed review. This chapter is longer than all the others, I think.

loveyaray.00: You have you're wish, you're ever so lucky. You reviewed only a few days before I actually got moving on this final chapter. So unlike some people, you didn't have to wait a year for the conclusion! You think I'm a great writer? –goes all teary eyed and blushes- yay thank you!

CyborgRockStar: Yes, I agree, cute was very well-placed. I used it when necessary. Yes it does get a bit violent-ish I'm wondering if I should bring it up a rating. Oh well.

Ellen: Lol well I hope you found it again cause I've finished it now...I know….poor Kai….

Hazel-Beka: Don't worry, I should of updated ages ago. Me sorry. I hope you like the ending!

reikai:). I glad you think it's great. That means you are a great person :).

RoseRosa: Ahhhhhhh, read an find out what happens :).

Ozuma's mine: Well not exactly soon but, thanks for thinking it's great. That means you are a great person :)!

My secret angel: -looks behind and gulps-I hope you haven't being stalking me all year...i updated I updated! I hope you like it!  
Chibi: Yes Kai is very cute :).

Kai's Asian Angel: Read and find out how they escape! I am a mean person and use the beybladers for sacrifices heh heh. Yeah it was going to be about Miriam and Ozuma but I don't think I'll write it now, cause I'm not really that into BB anymore :).

Kai: Kai (CoolBlueHair)  
Rei/Ray: ChineseKatDude

Tyson: CSAPrat: Completely stupid and annoying prat

Max: BirdNestHair

Kenny: Chief Idiot

Lee: ShoutALot

Mariah: ReiLover (PinkLynx)  
Emily: BadHairDay

Robert: Snobert

Ozuma: RandomDodger

Miriam: KaiWannabe

Chapter 11: Random dreams and Random Weapons

"Yay, kitties, I love kitties!" cried Rei happily as he ran across the field with Mariah holding his hand. There were kittens everywhere: white, brown, black, blue, multi-coloured…Rei was in heaven :).

"Rei-y can I keep one?" asked Mariah smiling.

"Sure," Rei stopped running and picked up a pure white kitten, "What about this one?"

"Yeah! It's cute! Let's go visit Kai!"

"Ok!" Rei and Mariah walked down the school corridor and through the purple front door of Kai's house.

"Hey Rei! Hey Mariah! ME HUNGRY!" cried Kai happily his long messy blue worse than usual.

"Do you want a cookie?" asked Mariah handing him a packet of cookies.

"YAY! Wake up,"

"What?" asked Rei

"Wake up you demented brat!"

"Kai are you alright?" Kai glared and poked him in his shoulder. Rei blinked. Rei blinked again. Rei blinked a third time because it sounds cute.

"Finally the nightmare ends! There all awake now, sir,"

"That's nice, now we stab Kai and-oh wait! You lost Kai!" growled Voltaire, sounding very angry and scary. Rei looked around and saw that all of them were tied to the wall.

"I've got people looking for hi-"

"YES BUT I NEED HIM NOW!" yelled Voltaire.

"Kai-help me-" muttered Rei.

Kai sat sulking in the corner of the stone box. There really wasn't any other way to describe it, as the only thing interesting in the stone box was the two cute kids, one staring at the other sulking.

"My head is killing me," complained Zeo as an attempt to get Kai's attention.

"Mwah," replied Kai, too upset and scared to say much else.

"Oh, whatever. Have a nice death." Kai looked up and glared at Zeo. He was so annoying. Acting as if death was like normal. Like he didn't even care. Well Kai did care, and he cared about the fact Zeo didn't care. StupidZeo would _have_ to be his nickname after all. He hadn't really thought about giving him a nickname before, he was too busy looking cute and sulking.

"ChineseKatDude's in trouble!" Kai cried out suddenly.

"What?" asked StupidZeo, "Who's ChineseKatDude, and are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! ChineseKatDude is ChineseKatDude, and he's my best friend!" cried Kai unhappily.

"ChineseKatDude is a weird name," replied StupidZeo because he was stupid, but cute. Kai glared because he was cute and very annoyed. There was another long silence until StupidZeo decided to make yet another attempt at conversation: "I'm bored"

"So am I,"

"Oh, ok. What do you want to do?"

"Go home,"

"Oh, ok."

"Stop saying oh, ok,"

"Oh, ok. I only said it twice,"

"You're stupid, StupidZeo,"

"Oh, ok, you're boring, BoringKai,"

"You can't give people nicknames, only I can because I am Kai,"

"Oh, ok, BoringKai,"

"Leave me alone,"

"No."

"Why not?"  
"I'm bored and annoying you is the only form of entertainment here,"

"You're mean,"

"So are you,"

"I hate you,"

"Love you too,"

"I didn't say I loved you, I said I hated you,"

"Oh, ok. Do you want to get lunch?"

"We can't StupidZeo,"

"Yes we can, stop glaring at me and look around," Kai turned and then promptly fainted.

"YAY!" cried Kai happily as he hugged his new pet puppy. He was green and big and cute and cuddly. Kai looked very cute as he hugged his cute, green puppy. The puppy woofed and wagged his tail. Kai squealed and hugged on tighter.

"Kai will you stop hugging me?" asked the dog, "It's kind of hard to breathe."

"Oh, sorry," Kai loosened the grip on the puppy just a little.

"Oh, ok, I'm a puppy now?"

"Silly puppy. You're always been a puppy. I love puppies. When I grow up I'm going to get a puppy just like you. I'm going to call it Puppy."

"Oh, ok. That's an original name. Now will you wake up and actually stop hugging me?"

"I am awake, silly puppy"

"You're asleep and you're hugging me and it's very annoying." The cat poked Kai's shoulder with it's paw.

"YOU'RE A STUPID CAT!" yelled Kai letting go of the cat, "NO WONDER I PREFER DOGS TO CATS!"

"Oh, ok, I've never heard anyone sleep-yell before. Now wake up. The cat poked Kai again.

"Leave me alone!"

"No." replied the cat, poking Kai again. Kai blinked and saw Zeo poking him.

"Z-zeo? Mwaaaaaaaaah."

"Oh good you're awake. You didn't have to faint on me, BoringKai."

"But-but-where-how-why-?"

"We're in a random field near a random building that I guess is where ChilliCanDuck or whatever his name was is,"

"You what!"

"I said we're in a random-"

"YES I KNOW THAT! HOW DID WE GET HERE!"

"I channeled your magic while you were distracted by me annoying you so we could go help you're friends,"

"YOU SAID THERE WAS NO WAY OUT!"

"I lied, and you're welcome by the way. Now I'm very busy, I have to go save ChilliCanDuck,"

"HIS NAME IS CHINESEKATDUDE!"

"Whatever." Zeo stood up and started walking towards the random building. Kai blinked a few times cutely, then came to his senses, stood up and started to follow Zeo.

"So…StupidZeo…what's your plan?"

"I don't have one."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Although I don't think yelling and attracting the enemies' attention before we even get there is a good plan. The random building is only like, well, here." Kai growled angrily. StupidZeo was more annoying than the CSAPrat! The CSAPrat was annoying and stupid, but StupidZeo was annoying and smart, which was even more annoying! Also in this instance he was right. The random building was well, there. It was very tall and black and random because it was in the middle of nowhere.

"I bet we have to go all the way to the top floor, because the boss bad guys always hang out on the top floor,"

"They do?"

"Well they do in all the games I play," Kai stared at him. StupidZeo laughed and walked into the building.

"Hey wait! They're might be bad guys!"

"Not on the first floor they're won't be," laughed StupidZeo, "Don't you know anything about how bad guys work?"

"No, because I don't fight them on a regular basis," growled Kai.

"Oh, ok, that's so boring! I do!" cried StupidZeo happily, running towards the stairs.

"Couldn't we just use the lift?" asked Kai pointing towards the lift.

"No, because bad guys always close down the lifts. We can go down the lift, but not up it."

Kai walked towards the lift and pressed the down button. A moment later, the door opened and Kai walked into the perfectly operational lift. He then stuck his head back out smirking "Are you coming on the broken lift StupidZeo?"

"I-uh-yeah-this never happens in games! I suppose we can get the treasure after we've rescued the princess."

"What treasure? What princess?"

"The treasure which you find in random chests throughout the building and ChilliCanDuck," Kai sighed in annoyance and pressed the up button. There were numbers but Kai could not read so he had to do with the button which just had an arrow facing up. Unfortunately this meant that at every floor the lift doors opened, and Kai had to press the up button again because StupidZeo was using the shiny metal wall of the lift to ort out his stupid hair. Needless to say, when they _finally _reached the top floor (just so you can get an idea about how irritating this was there were 157 floors), fortunately without meeting any of the bad guys, Kai was fuming, while StupidZeo was smiling happily, his long green hair tied back perfectly, though he still had blood on his forehead.

"Come on then, fellow traveler! Now we have climbed up the tallest tower, we can rescue Princess ChilliCanDuck!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little green-haired brat and Kai. You came just in time to die with your friends!" cried Voltaire happily, his arms out in mock greeting.

"Um…I thought we were just rescuing Princess ChilliCanDuck?"

"Oh, I'm sorry; did I forget to mention the others?" smirked Kai, glad to have annoyed Stupid Zeo.

"No ones rescuing anybody," snarled Voltaire, "Kill the brat, and tie Kai with the others!"

"What do we do now StupidZeo?"

"I-uh-forgot?" tried StupidZeo.

"Pull out your invisible weapon from nowhere, idiots!" cried KaiWannabe, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah!" cried StupidZeo happily, as he pulled out a long staff from nowhere.

"Idiot, that's like the first thing you learn!" snapped the RandomDodger.

"WE ARE NOT IN A COMPUTER GAME!" yelled Kai angrily.

"Yeah, we know that, it works in real life too," said StupidZeo stupidly.

"You're the main guy, so you'll have a sword, now get it out and let me down!" cried KaiWannabe. Kai sighed and pretended to pull out an invisible sword from his side. To his surprise, a real sword appeared: long and sharp and shiny.

"Ok, this is just getting weird, sir, don't you think we should stop standing around while the enemy gets out its weapons?"

"They're just kids, what can they-ARGH!" Voltaire screamed as a random lightning bolt hit him. Kai was about to ask how that happened, then decided against it, as he realized he wouldn't get an answer that actually made sense anyway. Instead he ran up to ChineseKatDude and cut the ropes with his long, sharp and shiny sword. He looked very cute while doing so.

"Is it just me or has it gone very weird?" whispered ChineseKatDude. Kai nodded.

"I figured it was best to go along with the insanity," ChineseKatDude laughed in reply, and Kai went on to cutting down everyone else. By the time everyone had been released, StupidZeo had knocked Voltaire, the random woman, and several guards, who had run in to see what the hell was going on, unconscious, all with his mysterious powers which he had supposedly run out of.

"HI! I'm TYSON. It's spelt T-I-S-O-N! I'M HUNGRY!"

After StupidZeo had warped everyone back to the daycare centre, everyone with a brain, except StupidZeo, KaiWannabe and the RandomDodger, were wondering what the hell happened. The three mentioned previously, however, were all chatting merrily as if it was perfectly normal to pull weapons out of nowhere, and as if it had all been one good adventure.

"StupidZeo's weird, isn't he ChineseKatDude?"

"You can say that again," replied ChineseKatDude, as he hugged ReiLover, "At least he got us all out alive though,"

"Yeah, but he could of left the CSAPrat," Kai argued as he watched the CSAPrat hammer on Voltaire's office door demanding food, completely oblivious to the fact that Voltaire was currently unconscious in a random building by a random field.

"Some people are so stupid," laughed ChineseKatDude.

"Yeah! Like BirdNestHair, and the Chief Idiot, and StupidZeo!"

"Oh, you've met Zeo, already?" Kai looked up to see his foster mum standing there smiling.

"Mummy!" cried Kai happily as he stood up and flung himself at his foster mother.

"I'm glad you and Zeo have become friends Kai, because he'll be staying with us for a while, until they find his father," Kai looked up at his foster mother in shock. She couldn't be serious. Live with StupidZeo?

"Really?" asked Zeo as he too stood up, when Kai's foster mother smiled and nodded, Zeo added, "YAY! ME AND KAI WILL HAVE SUCH FUN TOGETHER! I've always wanted someone to go on adventures with me!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The End

Ok I hope you liked the ending even though it went a bit…weird. Review! Please? You're nice people aren't you? Review! Oh by the way I'm not pairing up Kai with Zeo or Kai with Rei or anyone with anyone by the way. Oh wait I'm pairing Rei with Mariah. I forgot about that. Review! Feel free to email if you want, as long as you're nice :).


End file.
